OMG MILEY IS SCREWED UP
by MeganMelodramatic
Summary: she's emo and bulemic and gets pregnant with...................
1. Chapter 1

OMG MILEY IS SCREWED UP?!

Chapter One

As I was sitting on the floor slitting my wrists, my dad walked in my room.

"Whatever happened to knocking?!" I asked.

"Sorry Miles. I just wanted to come in and give you this rose." He said as he handed me a black rose.

"Oh it's beautiful," I said as I thought about how I could use it to my benefit.

"Well I'm gonna go make me a nice sundae."

"Allright, bye." I said as I went back to cutting.

He left and I stopped cutting. I looked down and realized I was sitting in a pool of blood from my wrists. So, I went to patch up my holes and clean up. When I came back it was all cleaned up. I figured I must have just been dillusional from the loss of blood. I went downstairs.

"Hey, can I have a sundae too?!" I asked my dad.

"Sure, come get some."

He already had me a sundae made. Just the way I like it. At the moment I was about to take a bite, my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID. It was Oliver.

"Hey Oliver."

"Hey Miles."

"What's up?"

"You gotta get down to the beach, like now!"

"Why?!"

"Just get down here!"

"Allright! See you soon."

I ran out the door and down to the beach. When I got there, I couldn't see Oliver anywhere.

"OLIVER?!"

"Yeah?"

He was right behind me. I turned around to his face. His cute face and his amazing eyes. I loved him so much! Why couldn't I just tell him?!

"So, why did I need to be here, like now?"I asked.

" I needed to tell you something."

"What?"

"Uhm… this is really hard for me to say, but, you see, I love you Miley. And everything about you. Your eyes, your amazing smile, everything. You're so pretty, and face it, I know everything about you. I know you're HM from the hood. Everything……."

As he was rambling on and on I was thinking "_Oh my god. Can this really be happening?"_ And then I shut him up by kissing him. He was kissing me back and I felt his tongue in my mouth and we started making out and one thing lead to another. You know what I mean.

Hope you liked it :


	2. Chapter 2

No I Well, after that night, things were really sensual between me and Oliver. Every night, we met at the beach to have some…"fun". I was having the time of my life…with the sand under me and his body on top. After a month, I felt like throwing a suitcase him. At first, I thought I was just pmsing. Then I noticed…that for a while, I didn't menstruate. So I went to The Jackson and asked him how people got pregnant. Apparently, what Oliver and I did MAKES someone get pregnant…Jackson was freaking out and pulling his hair out, saying that he was going to be a granddaddy. I was like,"WTF Jackson, you'd be an UNCLE if I was pregnant."

Two minutes later

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I'm going to be a granddaddy!!" shouted Jackson. He started running out of the house and hit Rico. They were both knocked out on the highway. (author's note: how did they even get on the highway anyways oO)

Anyways, following Jackson's "outburst", I decided that it was nothing. Then, my dad ran in yelling" Guess what smookems!" I stared at him and said,"Yes, Daddy?" He thrust the bag at me and screamed, "I GOT FREE PREGNANCY TESTS FROM OLIVER AT THE STORE!!"

My first reaction was 'OMG Oliver is so nice…he wants kids" Then I freaked out and grabbed a test from Daddy's hands.

The doorbell rang, and a delivery man hauled a box that said _Stop and Stare…it's Jackson and rico!_. I had forgotten that they were on the highway… Daddy signed for the box and we put them in the bathtub to soak.

Back to the pregnancy tests, I grabbed one and ran to the bathroom where they were soaking in the tub.

I started to read the directions on the box

It said:

Take a test stick from the box

Pee on it

Test will say the results.

Oh my goodness gracious of Tennessee, these directions are SO confusing

I decided to screw the directions and just put the test in my mouth. It said I wasn't pregnant

WOOHEE!! I was relieved beyond belief…

Until the next day when I went to the doctors with my teacher ( I needed a ride, Daddy was playing with the hobos on the street)


	3. Chapter 3

I was at the doctor's office. Her name was Dr. Hipsalophodo. I was in her office with my teacher, Mrs. Grey. I needed a ride because my dad was playing with the hobos… again. Well anyways, we were in the office and the doctor was asking all the normals, taking height, weight, blah blah blah, and when she was doing that thing when she presses on your stomach she was like, "Are you pregnant?"

"Well, I took a pregnancy test the other day and when I stuck it in my mouth it said I wasn't…"

"You don't put them in your mouth Miley, you pee on them."

"Ohhhhh… I get it. Sorry, the directions were too hard. Do you have one?"

"Sure," she took one out of the cabinet and handed it to me "Here you go, have fun." And she directed me to the little girls room. I was in the room and I was peeing on the stick. I looked down. There it was. A little tiny pink plus.

I went back into the office and I said "What does the little pink plus mean?"

"It means you're pregnant."

"OH MY GOD!!"

I went home and started cutting myself, when I realized I had to tell Oliver. I called him up.

"Hello," he said.

"Hey Babe."

"Miley! Hey."

"Meet me at the beach. I need to tell you something."

"Ok. Be right there."

I went to the beach. I waited for Oliver. When he got there we started making out. I pulled away.

"What's wrong baby," he asked me.

"I have to tell you something reallllyyyy important."

"What?"

"Well, you know how we've been… doing things?"

"Are you trying to tell me that you're pregnant?"

"No not at all… that's not it at all – yeah that's what I'm saying."

"Aww… I'm gonna be a daddy."

"So you're not mad?"

"Did you think I'd be mad? I'm the one who chose not to use……. 'protection'"

"Ok… where were we?"

And thus, we did it again. I went home and wondered how I was going to tell my dad. I started to make deeper cuts. One of them was a little too deep. Luckily, Jackson walked in…… right after I passed out.


	4. Chapter 4

Passing out sigh. Not again. It's actually kind of sad, since I never get how I end up in the hospital. Just because you have a bleeding wrist and are passed out DOES NOT MEAN that you need to be taken to doctors. GOSH! I bet they're all PMSing…you know….the Doctors. They say I have a problem and that emoness isn't good, but what do they know! All they do is stick pointy needles into random kids and call it a shot, Oh and they drink coffee and get high off the drugs.

Well….i used to be all perky and happy and stuff, but it was the karaoke party that changed it all!

Flashback

it was in the spring of '08 that I had a karaoke party with Oliver, Lily, and Jackson. Everyone was wearing purple jumpsuits with gogo boots! Daddy was playing leap frog with the hobos. They didn't get very far since they couldn't assemble the computer thingy, so we had the night to ourselves. We raided the cafeteria at school and got LOTS of radioactive FOOD D !! It was awesome. But anyhow, we all took turns singing on the karaoke machine.

Jackson sung: OOPS I DID IT AGAIN. It was NOT a pleasant sight. He used a broom and sang his heart out. He was a big fan of Brittany and was the one who told the world to LEAVE BRITTANY ALONE. Imagine your brother dancing. He started doing the robot, but tried to act cool so he started to do the sprinkler. shudders

Next person was Lily. She was so pretty. I couldn't keep my eyes off of her. Even if she was tone deaf, it was amazing how she sung Funkytown and drank radioactive milk. Oh lily!

Oliver was on youtube the whole time and watching how to be a ninja.

So back to me. I heard the best song of my life that expressed exactly how I felt about lily. Here it goes. Katy Perry is AMAZING.

I KISSED A GIRL AND I LIKED IT

THE TASTE OF HER CHERRY CHAPSTICK

I KISSED A GIRL JUST TO TRY IT

HOPE MY BOYFRIEND DON'T MIND IT

IT FELT SO WRONG, IT FELT SO RIGHT

DON'T MEAN THAT I'M IN LOVE TONIGHT

I grabbed Lily and kissed her on the lips and darted the tongue in. It was so exhilarating. It felt so right. All my life I have loved Lily. Why else would I do so much with her. I don't wanna be her friend, I wanna be her LOVER.

Lily was so: HOT

SEXY

BEAUTIFUL

INNOCENT

HOT

HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT

A few seconds passed, and she pushed me away from her and threw punch at me.

Oliver came and showed everyone how to be a ninja. Lily looked so BEAUTIFUL trying to fight a wall.

It was because Lily rejecting my call of love that I changed myself. It's illogical! How could she not love me back! I mean with all the mall trips and times together! MY HEART WAS TORN INTO A BAJILLION PIECES! How could she! Every moment of my life, I would think of lily and cut! It wasn't my fault! The kiss we shared FELT SO RIGHT!

ENDS FLASHBACK


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up to a white room. Jackson, my dad, and Oliver were crowded around me.

"Where…. Where am I," I asked.

"You're in the hospital, bud," said my dad.

"Can I talk to you alone?"

"Sure."

And me and my daddy were alone in the room.

"Daddy…."

"Mhmm?"

"Uhm… well, Oliver and I have been dating for a while, and, uhm, we've done things…"

"What are you trying to tell me?"

"Daddy, I'm having a baby."

And he fainted.

When he woke up he said "I just had the worst dream… you told me you were PREGNANT!!"

"Yeah, funny story, not a dream."

"Oh. Well that sucks…"

"Ok so what do you think?"

"I think you're pregnant…"

"Yes, but what do you think of that?!"

"I think I'm excited!! I'm gonna be a uncle!!"

Jackson ran in. "WHOO! I'm GONNA BE A GRANDDADDY!!"

I sighed and told dad and Jackson to leave and send Oliver in. They left and about a minute later Oliver walked in.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey baby how you feelin'?"

"I felt fine. I just cut a little too deep and passed out… no biggie."

"HUGE BIGGIE MILEY!! You can't just go around cutting yourself… it's not healthy…"

"You're starting to get on my nerves. You sound just like those stupid doctors."

"Miley, those doctors are not stupid. And if you plan on keeping that baby, then you can't do that anymore."

"Ok. I won't. So –"

Just then, Lily walked in.

"Oh my god! Miley are you ok?!"

"I am now." And I kissed Oliver.

"Oh… Oh my goodness. Oliver, can I talk to Miley alone?"

"Ok, you know a few months ago when we were in the cafeteria doing kareoke?"

"Yes."

"And you know how you kissed me?"

"Yes."

"Well, I've been doing some thinking and…" and she kissed me. It didn't feel right. I pushed her off.

"Lily, have you been drinking?!"

"Just a little, but I do love you Miley."

"But I love Oliver!!"

"Oh. Well I'll be leaving."

"Lily, I said I loved Oliver, not that I wouldn't make out with you."

"YOU SKANK!!"

And she stomped out of the room. I was surprisingly OK with that.

"OLIVER!!"

He came in.

"Hey what was that all about?"

"Nothing. Well, uhm… remember that time in the cafeteria when I kissed Lily?"

"Oh. Yeah. That…"

"Well she just came in and told me that she loved me…"

"So, you wanna break up…?"

"NO!! I love you Oliver."

"Oh my god. You do?"

"Yes."

"Well we've only been going out for a couple of months, and most people would say that it's too early to say that… but I've loved you since the day I saw you."

"Awww…"

But at the moment we were about to kiss, Oliver passed out…


	6. Chapter 6

"Is he ok?" I asked the doctor.

"He should be fine."

"So why is he in a coma then?"

"We're not sure."

"OH MY GOD!! MY LOVER IS GOING TO DIE!!: I screamed and fell to the ground crying.

Just then, daddy walked in.

"Hey girl," he said.

"I'll talk to you if you promise to never say that again."

"Ok. Well, I know this is a hard time, but I need to tell you something… It's about Jackson…"

"Oh my god, is he ok?!"

"Yes, he's fine, but… you see Miley, Jackson is adopted…"

"OH MY!! I KNEW IT!! I mean… wait that is what I mean."

"Ok, well he wants to talk to you too."

"Allright… send him out."

Jackson walked out of Oliver's room and into the hallway where I was still on the ground, but sitting up now.

"Hey Miley," he said, "I guess you heard…"

"Yeah. I knew you couldn't be my biological brother…"

"Yeah… well, are you ok? With the whole Oliver situation?"

"Mhmm. The doctor said he should be fine…"

"You really love him… don't you?"

"Yes. I do."

And just then… Oliver's heart moniter flat-lined.

"OH NO!!" I screamed and ran in to see him before I could never say goodbye. "Oliver, please don't die," I said in between sobs.

And at that very moment, he was revived by those shocky things the doctors used. But, the doctors didn't use them. I looked over at who was there and it was Rico.

"Hey hot stuff," he said to me.

"I'm with Oliver…"

"I know that. But who says we can't make out a little bit before he wakes up?"

"He's gonna wake up?!"

"You're lucky you're pretty."

"Leave the room Rico. Leave me with Oliver."

"Fine if that's really what you want." And right before he was about to leave, Oliver woke up. So he stayed and watched.

"Miley, what happened?"

"We were about to kiss and you passed out…" And I started to cry against my will again, "And you almost died. You flat-lined…"

"Baby, don't cry, I'm all better," he said and gave me a hug, "But, I don't see any doctors… who brought me back?"

"Rico."

"Really?"

Rico walked over. "Yes Really!"

"Thank you."

"Don't count on it happening again."

"Leave," Said Oliver.

"Fine."

And then, he left. Oliver and I made out for a little while and then the doctors said he was ok to leave. His mom said he was a burden and kicked him out of his house. So he packed up his stuff and came to live at my house…


	7. Chapter 7

When we arrived back at my house, I was cutting again. Daddy came up to me and Oliver and started talking about how he found Jackson.

"Hm… baby girl, I should tell you the story of how I found Jackson! It's a CLASSIC!"

FLASHBACK

It's 7:00 in the morning, Billy Ray Cyrus had just woken up after his all night shopping spree for plungers. He woke up in the middle of the parking lot. He started to dance the Macarena while listening to Barney's "Clean up" song. Without noticing a fruit basket on the ground, he tripped over it.

"OH DOGGIE DEEE!! A FRUITY BASKET!! OMG THERE ARE PINEAPPLES OMG!! I LUVVVVVVVV PINEAPPLES!!"

So he took the basket of pineapples and fruit home.

He set it next to a tree and started hugging the tree.

"GOSH! I love those wonderful trees!!"

All the neighbors had gotten used to this weird ritual. A car passed by with the driver saying, "Oh my goodness of great Tennessee buffalos, what have I left my child to?"

"I LOVEEEEEE THE FRESH TREES. I LOVVVVVVVVVVEEE YOU TENNESSEE!! OMG that should be my next song! WOO!"

Anyways, back to the fruit basket, Billy Ray Cyrus began hearing weird elephant noises from the basket.

"WOO! MY FRUIT BASKET MAKES ELEPHANT NOISES!!"

He began jumping up and down and all around!

Then, Billy Ray Cyrus noticed something, THERE WAS A BABY IN THE FRUIT BASKET sucking on his plungers!!

"OH MY GOOD GOLLY GEE OF TARTER SAUCE! MY PLUNGERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!! HOW COULD THIS BEEEEEEE!" cue dramatic music "OHHHHHHH THE WOEEEE IS MEEEEE THAT MY PLUNDERRRR HAS DIED SO CRUELLY!!"

He was very emo like for the next few days, never leaving his room, wearing his black silk underwear all the time….

The food supply was running low, so he went to the supermarket with his basket of pineapples…

END FLASHBACK

"Daddy, what happened after that?'

"Well Miley Baby, people realized that the thing in my pineapple basket was a BABY. AND I GOT TONS of free stuff from my HOMIEZ. So, I kept him. AND THAT IS THE STORY OF HOW JACKSON CAME TO BE."

There were tears in the eyes of Oliver and Miley. Puddles began forming on the ground.

Author's note

Heheh yea it suks….this chapter XD


	8. Chapter 8

"So that's how Jackson came to be?"

"Mhmm… that's right, bud."

"Ok… Well I'm meeting Oliver at the beach in a few."

"Allright. See you when you get home."

Even though Oliver was living at my house, he had to go to a different school than me that let out at four instead of 3.

So, when I got to the beach, I was waiting for Oliver when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

I turned around.

It wasn't Oliver.

It was Jake Ryan.

"Hi Miley."

"H-Hi J-J-J-Jake. W-What do you want?"

"I wanted to tell you that I miss you and I want you back."

"Jake!"

"Don't say anything."

He pulled me in close and I could feel the heat of his body against mine. He leaned in and started to kiss me. I couldn't pull away. He was too strong. So, I started to put up a fight instead. He pulled away.

"What are you fighting it for? You know you made a big mistake breaking up with me! You know it and I know it!"

"Well, since you put it that way….."

Oliver Interrupted.

"Miley!! What are you doing kissing that jerk?!"

"Oliver." I turned to Jake. "Wait here!"

"Anything for you."

That made me almost lose my cupcakes.

"Oliver! Wait!"

He stopped.

"What?!"

"Oliver… I can explain!"

"You don't have to. You and Jake were kissing. You started to tell him something that sounded like you were gonna get back together…."

"Oliver! You're wrong! Why would you even assume somethng like that! I was going to tell him to leave me alone and that I have a boyfriend."

"Then why were you kissing him?!"

"I wasn't. I was waiting for YOU! And he tapped me. I turned around and he told me that he missed me and he wanted me back. I started to tell him off, but he told me not to say anything and he pulled me wicked close… then started kissing me but I couldn't pull away because he is wayyyy stronger than me. And I put up a fight. So then HE had to pull away."

"Yeah. Ok."

"Oliver…"

"Prove that you still love me." He started to walk away.

I walked up behind him. I pushed his side a little—just enough so he would turn around and then, I started to kiss him. I felt his tongue go across my bottom lip. He pulled me in really close, just like Jake did. Only this time I felt the intnse heat of Oliver's body. His hair was tickling my face. I started to giggle. 

I felt Oliver smiling. He had me pressed against a wall by now. We were making out and I could feel how much Oliver really did love me. There was so much passion and heat. Then, he started to unbutton my shirt. I pulled away.

"Oliver!"

"What?"

"We can't. Not now."

"Aww, Miles, why not?"

"Because I have a Hannah concert in a half hour and I need to go get ready."

"Ok fine."

We started walking back to my house. I bumped into him by accident. He put his hand in mine and we laced our fingers. And soon enough, we were at my house. Oliver went to go talk to Jackson. I went up to my room. I walked into my closet. It was too dark to see, but I could feel the heat of another person.

"Oliver?"

I felt someone pull me in close. They started to kiss me. I could tell it wasn't Oliver. I pulled away.

"who are you?"

"Who do you think?" I could tell by the voice who it was...

Reviews.

We Will Be Updating Soon.

Won't Leave You Hanging For As Long As The Space Between 6&7.

We Were Working On Summer Reading.

Sorry.

Updating Soon.

-Megan&Esther-


	9. Chapter 9

……..It was Jake again.

"Jake. Go away."

"You abandoned me at the beach."

"Yeah… well."

"I didn't have a chance to do this…"

He kissed me again. I felt his tongue in my mouth. I bit down hard. I tasted blood.

"Ow! What did you do that for?!"

He slapped me across the face. I let out a cry and fell to the ground. I heard someone run in.

"Miley?!"

It was Oliver. I got up. I ran out, holding my face.

"Oliver!"

He pulled my hand away from my face.

"Oh my god," he pulled me into a hug "What happened?"

"jake was in my closet," I said in between sobs, "He started to kiss me and he put his tongue in my mouth. So I bit him."

I started bawling. My face was burning and stinging and I put my hand to It again. I looked down at my hand. I was bleeding.

"Miley. Don't cry. Then what happened?"

I was still talking and crying.

"Then, he got really mad and yelled at me and then slapped me across my face."

I wouldn't let go of Oliver. I didn't want him to get hurt.

"Miley. You have to let go."

"No. Oliver. It's fine. You don't need to do anything."

"Yes I do Miley!"

He pushed me off him. I just stood there. I watched him go into the closet and pull Jake out. Then he punched Jake in the face and he was out. He ran toward me. He pulled me into another hug. We sat down on my bed.

"Miley, everything is going to be ok."

I said nothing. I just cried and held on to Oliver. He leaned in to kiss me. I kissed him back. It was a fast peck but then I knew I could believe everything _was_ going to be ok.

"Now go get dressed."

I took his hand and brought him into my Hannah closet.

"You've never seen this."

"Oh my god! It's awesome!!"

"Thanks. Now what should I wear?"

He picked out a pair of white kapris and a purple top. I tried it on with a pair of purple flats.

I walked back in.

"Well, what do you think?"

He walked over to me.

"Absolutely stunning."

He kissed me again. I started kissing him back. He put his hands on my waist. I had one hand on the back of his neck and the other was playing with his hair. I pulled away when I heard my dad call saying it was time to leave.

"Come on!"

I took his hand. We went to the concert. We got back at 11. We went down to the beach. We layed down in the sand and looked at the stars.

"Oliver, I love you."

"I love you, too."

I turned to look at him. He looked back. Our eyes met. I got up. I didn't want to make out right now.

"Where are you going Miley?"

I sighed. "Home."

"Why?"

"Oliver. I just don't feel like kissing or hugging or anything right now."

"Is everything ok?"

"Yeah. Everything is fine."

Everything was NOT fine.

1.) I was pregnant.

2.) I had Jake Ryan chasing after me.

3.) I didn't feel good.

"No. Miley, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

He grabbed my arm when I started to walk away.

"What do you want Oliver?!"

"I want you to tell me what's wrong!"

"Nothing is wrong!"

"Do you want to break up or something?"

"No Oliver. I just, I just don't wanna talk about it."

"Please?"

"Ok. One, I'm pregnant! Two, Jake Ryan is chasing after me, I hate him! And three, I don't really feel too hot right now."

"Oh. What's the matter? Why don't you feel good?"

"My stomach hurts and I just don't feel like myself."

"Ok. Do you want to be alone?"

"I want you to walk me to the house."

We walked to my house. I went up to my room. About a half hour later, when I was laying in my bed, I heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's Oliver."

"Come in."

I sat up. He opened the door and sat down on my bed.

"Hi," I said.

"Hi."

"Why did you come up here?"

"I wanted to see how you were doing."

"But I was such a bitch to you earlier."

"It's ok. I still love you."

"Oliver, will you sleep with me tonight?"

"Sure."

He layed down and we turned to look at each other. Our eyes were locked.

I looked deep into his eyes. I was almost 5 months pregnant and he still loved me.

"Goodnight Miley. I love you."

"Woah. Who said I wanted to go to sleep right now?"

"It's two in the morning. Everyone else is asleep."

"I know."

I leaned in to kiss him. He turned. I felt my eyes start to burn from the tears building up. Was I wrong about him still loving me?

"What's wrong Oliver?"

"Nothing. I just, I think that if we kiss we might do more."

"You don't want to do more?"

"Well, of course I do. But, is that ok? I mean is it ok for the baby?"

"I asked the doctor, and she said it was fine."

"Allright."

The next morning I woke up to a note.

_Dear Miley,_

OH NO!

What will happen?!

Break Up?

Cheating?

WHAT?!

OMG!!

XD

:p


End file.
